Land of Lasers and Frogs
The [Land of Lasers and Frogs] (abbreviated as LOLAF) is Skye Casper's Land in the Medium. She got there through her first gate. Skye's house is located on a floating chunk of rock far above the atmospheric layers of LOLAF and surrounded by a pool of chilly water. LOLAF is inhabited by iguanas and kingfishers, and its Denizen is Echidna [Mother of All Monsters]. Terrain LOLAF has four atmospheric layers: blue at the top, orange-brown in the middle, green at the bottom, and a natural blue at surface level. Each is separated from each other by a laser barrier, which stoking the Forge in conjunction with disabling certain mechanisms will deactivate. These mechanisms, along with various other forms of laser-based technology, are found on and in buildings called 'luxogens' (light generator). The height and other dimensions of Luxogens vary, with the smallest being a story tall and the highest reaching from the surface of LOLAF to the uppermost atmospheric layer. Luxogens project the majority of LOLAF's deadly lasers and are immune to the destructiveness of the lasers as well. Advanced computers, holograms, hardlight projectors, assembly machines, laser weaponry, and more can all be found in Luxogens. Luxogens are powered by Mechanism Factories. The surface of LOLAF is mostly a frog-breeding marsh. The majority of Luxogens are anchored to the surface, though ripping them out causes them to float upwards. Some lasers also originate from holes in the marsh. The Denizen Lair is a collection of floating rocks attached to each other by tractor-like lasers. Grist Types Concrete, Plastic, Steel, Glass, Iron, Copper, Aluminum, Rubber, Nickel, Plasma, Brass, Ceramic, Iron, Asphalt, Caulk, Plaster, Marble, Onyx, Brine, Salt, Gypsum, Titanium, Uranium, Neptunium, Plutonium, Radium, Radon, Xenon, Argon, Silicon, Tin, Zinc, Antifreeze, Oil, Tar, Gasoline, Ethanol, Kerosene, Lead, Nitrogen Multicolor Opal Lich Powers Liches of LOSAF can use one of three different branches of power: *Laser **Bolt fires a heated laser projectile **Beam fires a heated laser beam **Spam expends the Lich's current powers to unleash a torrent of heated laser projectiles **Spam expends the Lich's current powers to unleash several heated laser beams at once **Hologram creates a hologram **Intensity Aura the Lich's presence intensifies the power, width, and brightness of lasers and holograms **Sphere the Lich creates a ball of heated light which hangs in the area until it encounters solid or liquid matter, at which point its heat disperses into it **Pointer the Lich projects a laser pointer beam **Nova a field of heated lasers radiates outwards from the Lich **Emission prevents certain lasers from operating *Machinery **Disable fires a projectile that disables devices **Enable fires a projectile that causes devices to operate **Overload fires a projectile that overloads the target device, causing it to explode **Shot fires shocking wires from the Lich's upper appendages **Manufacture creates a device over time **Platform causes a hydraulics platform to burst out from under the ground *Luxogen-Priest **Rearrange rearranges the location of devices located on or in the Luxogen **Port creates or removes an entry port for the Luxogen **Bridge creates or removes a bridge connecting the Luxogen to something else **Operation allows the Lich to operate equipment or devices in the Luxogen **Flight alters the hovering height of an unbound Luxogen **Floor slowly adds an additional floor to the Luxogen **Self-Destruct a spiteful Lich may destroy their own Luxogen **R Generator summons additional Underlings using the Fold Factories Category:Planet Category:Space Category:Kids Session 1.0 Category:Kids Session 1.0 Planets